


Something Happens and I'm Head Over Heal

by BrokenEvilRegal



Series: Swan Queen Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week, Awkward Situation,They can't keep their hands to themselves. In which they keep getting caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Happens and I'm Head Over Heal

Its taken them a while to see what's right in front of them.  When they do it seems its a little difficult to keep their hands to themselves.

Belle is the first to walk in on them. It's the opening of the new computer lab at the library. Its almost time for the ribbon cutting and both the Mayor and Sheriff are MIA.

When Belle does find them Regina has Emma pressed against a bookshelf.Emma's hands are tangled in Regina's hair and the brunette has worked a hand up Emma's shirt as her mouth is focused on a her neck that she finds particularly distracting.

Belle has to clear her throat twice before they realize she's there.

"I'm glad you two find our books so inspiring but we do have a lab to open".

And she's gone before either get a chance to say anything and make it even more awkward.

SQSQSQSQSQ

They're in the bathroom of Granny's when it happens again. Emma has Regina propped up on the edge of the sink counter , stockinged legs wrapped around her waist .Emma's fingers are stroking in and out of Regina , who has her face buried in Emma's hair trying to keep quiet as Emma's fingers draw her closer to the edge.

Emma does hear the door and is able to remove her fingers and is standing with her back to Regina as she's trying to help her fix the skirt bunched at her waist while still trying to block Regina from the view of whoever is at the door.

It's Tink, who blushes so brightly that she thinks Blue might take to calling her Red instead of Green. She's saying hurried apologies as she tries not to see anything else and is hurrying out.

Emma does her best to look like they weren't doing anything, which is a bit difficult with Regina's wetness glistening on her fingers.

SQSQSQSQSQ

They're a bit more cautious after that, so Granny has banned them from the diner's back room. Regina's Secretary may have caught them a few times and their son has taken to loudly entering rooms, but no major incidents.

Well until Regina decides to surprise her girlfriend with lunch that they never get to eating.

Regina is sitting in Emma's chair with the blond in her lap.Emma has one hand digging into the back of the chair while the other is in Regina's hair holding her head place as she sucks on her nipple. Regina has managed to work her hand into Emma's jeans quickly finding a rhythm as Emma meets every thrust of her hand.Calling out Regina's name as she comes.

Both are a bit preoccupied to notice David enter the station and freeze in place. He looks like he's having a mild heart attack when Ruby enters after him.

Ruby's voice alerts them that they are no longer alone.

"Well look what we have here. " And Regina looks like she wants to rip the smirk off her face. Her ire easing a bit as she leads David from the room but not before turning back.

"Snow wanted to remind you of dinner tonight, she'd really appreciate if you could resist defining her dining table. You might want to try this thing called a lock."

SQSQSQSQSQ

****  
  


Dinner goes well, considering the people sitting at the table.Emma and her father can't quite meet each others eyes.

"Desert?" Snow asks, rising from the table.

"I'll get it"Regina replies, already halfway to the kitchen when Emma follows her."Wait up i'll help."

Cheesecake is not that complicated but when they take longer than necessary Snow is the one sent after them.As expected she finds them wrapped around each other, cheesecake and plates forgotten.

"One dinner" the two pulling apart at the sound of Snow's voice. "All I'm asking for is a few hours."

" I get it okay. This feeling that you'll never get enough of the other.I'm Glad both of you found that, even more surprising I'm glad you found it with each other.

The soft smile on her face is returned by both women. Switching to what Emma and Henry refer to as her teacher voice.

"That does not mean I want to spread the rest of the night resisting the urge to yell at you to Get a room' . Now let's go eat some cheesecake.

**  
**


End file.
